I Will Love You Unconditionally
by IGC
Summary: Un día después de San Valentín, Blaine y sus compañeros Warblers se encuentran en un parque, pero cuando se van, a Blaine se le olvida su teléfono en una de las bancas. ¿Quien lo recuperara? Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Capitulo 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

Era una tarde fría, el clima de Ohio estaba por muy bajos grados. Las personas en las calles estaban muy abrigadas. Al respirar se podía ver salir el vapor de sus bocas.

Un par de amigos estaban sentados en las bancas de uno de los parques. Todos reían, se reían de uno en específico, de uno con cabello rizado y ojos color miel.

"Aún no puedo creer que lo hubieras hecho, Blaine" reía Jeff mientras se sostenía del hombro de Nick para no perder el equilibrio. Todos se reían de Blaine, por su gran idea de San Valentín; dedicarle una canción de parte de Blaine, a uno de los trabajadores de una tienda, a lo que los warblers denominaron "**el gap-attack**". Lo que terminó en un gran rechazo hacia Blaine.

"Fue tan gracioso" continuaba las burlas Nick. Secándose con una de sus manos las lágrimas que salían de las esquinas de ojos y sosteniéndose de un gran árbol.

"Chicos, de verdad, no quiero que me recuerden mi primer rechazo amoroso" dijo Blaine irritado mientras trataba de concentrarse en leer el mensaje de su hermano Cooper, 'en el que le informaba que le llamaría dentro de unas horas, cuando terminara de grabar uno de sus comerciales'. No le causaba ni una gracia que sus 'amigos' se rieran de él.

No era su culpa hacerse ilusiones con alguien, y después dedicarle una serenata, para después ser rechazado abruptamente.

"Dejen en paz a Blaine, chicos" dijo serio Wes "el no tiene la culpa de haber hecho el ridículo frente de todos" dicho esto río sonoramente.

"¿Saben qué?...pueden irse a la mierda" bufó Blaine molesto, dejando su celular a un lado de la banca, y levantándose rápidamente, dirigiéndose a su auto dando largas zancadas. Los demás warblers tendrían que irse en autobús a la Academia Dalton en Westerville.

"Oh, vamos Blaine, no te enojes" dijo Jeff caminando hasta donde él, cuando su ataque de risas se habia calmado. Ni en sus sueños iría en autobús a Westerville, ¿que sí se perdían?

Wes, David, Nick y Thad siguieron a Jeff hasta el auto de Blaine y se fueron rumbo a la Academia. En el camino trataban de ir callados, pero no podían evitar soltar una que otra carcajada durante el viaje. Blaine solo los miraba molesto y seguía conduciendo. _Estúpidos_, penaba para él mismo.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Blaine había dejado su celular en la banca en la que se habían sentado. Junto al frondoso árbol.

xXxXxXx

Kurt habia tenido un gran día, después de la escuela caminaría a casa, _no haría mal caminar de vez en cuando_, pensó. Pero el clima no era muy agradable. El clima era una perra, por lo que Kurt se detuvo en un pequeño parque camino a su casa. Se sentó en una de las bancas, junto a un gran árbol. Ni un niño estaba en el parque, lógico, nadie con este clima saldría a jugar a los parques. Inhalo el aire frio. Era un descanso de la extensa caminata. Habria llamado a su novio para que lo fuera a buscar, pero no podía, su novio Adam debería de estar ocupado en su trabajo de medio tiempo, desde que pidió un tiempo para cenar con Kurt el día de san Valentín, habia tenido que trabajar horas extra. _¿Quien trabaja con este clima? Pobre Adam_, pensó.

Apoyo sus manos en la madera de la banca, pero sintió algo extraño en una de sus manos, al voltearse a mirar el objeto, vio un teléfono celular, muy moderno. Al mirar a los alrededores, ya no habia nadie, ni una alma. Volteo de nuevo para mirar el objeto y lo tomó. Si alguien llamaba lo devolvería. Se levantó y retomo el camino a casa. Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, y el clima parecía no querer cambiar. Además su padre, Burt, podría estar preocupado. Llamaría a su novio al llegar.

xXxXxXx

"¿Cooper aun no te ha llamado?" pregunto Jeff, bajando del automóvil de Blaine, que estaba en uno de los estacionamientos de la Academia Dalton. El clima seguía frio y todos los estudiantes ya estaban dentro de la Academia.

"Dijo que dentro de unas horas" se encogió de hombros Blaine. Lo llamaría él si Cooper no lo llamaba dentro de la siguiente hora. Los cuatro warblers entraron a la Academia y se dirigieron directamente a sus habitaciones. Jeff compartía habitación con Nick, David con Wes y Blaine con Thad.

xXxXxXx

Después de cenar, Kurt fue directamente a su habitación a tomar un largo baño con agua caliente, necesario para el clima frio. Después, se puso su ropa y empezó a estudiar para uno de sus exámenes de Cálculo.

Teenage Dream sonó en medio de la habitación de Kurt. El solo levanto una ceja y tomo el objeto que estaba en su cómoda, a un lado de la cama. En la pantalla del teléfono marcaba **Coop**.

"Hola, Blaine, siento haberme demorado en llamarte" dijo una apenada voz a través del teléfono.

"No, yo no soy... ¿Blaine?" respondió Kurt dudoso.

"Oh... ¿tú eres algún novio?, el no me dijo que tenía novio... ¿Interrumpí algo?... Lo siento, sigas haciendo sus cosas sucias... ¡ESPEREN!... ¿están usando protección?" dijo comenzando pícaramente y terminando aterrado. Kurt se ruborizo al escuchar al hombre diciendo tales cosas.

"N-no... yo... me encontré este teléfono en un parque, ¿puedes decirme como contactar a su dueño?" dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

"Oh, lo siento, pensé que eras su novio, desde que su ex novio lo engaño ha estado muy triste y... oh...lo siento, estoy divagando. Llamare a alguno de sus amigos para avisarles. Nos vemos luego...por cierto, soy Cooper Anderson" y Kurt abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Coop-per... Anderson?, ¡como el de los comerciales de internet!" dijo entusiasmado.

"¡Sí!, soy yo, el mismo" y Kurt pudo jurar de que Cooper hizo un guiño con el ojo.

"Oh, bueno...yo soy K-Kurt...Kurt Hummel" dijo tímidamente.

"Bueno, Kurt, gracias por recuperar el teléfono de mi despistado hermano, nos vemos" se despidió Cooper amistosamente.

"Adiós"

xXxXxXx

_Mierda, mi teléfono_, se alarmó Blaine. Habia buscado su teléfono por cada uno de los bolsillo de su abrigo para llamar a su hermano, pero no estaba. Volvió a buscar en sus pantalones, en su bolso, en la cómoda de su habitación pero no estaba.

"Thad ¿has visto mi teléfono?" pregunto respirando rápidamente.

"No..."Respondió. Se froto la barbilla con sus dedos "La última vez que lo vi, estábamos en el parque"

"Mierda...lo deje a de mi lado cuando ustedes se burlaban de mi... ustedes tienen la culpa... ¿qué hare ahora?"

"Bueno, primero, dejarnos de culparnos porque fuiste tú el que lo dejo de lado, y segundo, tratar de recuperarlo." Respondió moviendo sus manos.

_Mierda_, repitió Blaine mentalmente.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

"Te hace mal enamorarte, Blaine" Se burló Nick riéndose. Él y Jeff estaban sentados en un fino sofá de cuero en la Academia, pero Blaine no podía sentarse. Le habia conseguido el teléfono a Jeff mientras estaban en la práctica de los Warblers. Si no le contestaban en todo el día se resignaría y no lo buscaría mas. Todas sus fotos –de Katy Perry y los Warblers- estarían perdidas.

Blaine caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras marcaba el número de su teléfono en el de Jeff. Al terminarlo, suspiró y llamó...al tercer timbre contestaron.

"¿Hola? "Respondió una delicada voz a través de la llamada a la que a Blaine dejo helado._No podía ser, no, tal vez era una voz igual, pero no era posible, su voz era única,_ pensó Blaine."¿Ho-Hola?" repitió la suave voz.

"Hola" respondió sin salir de su estado de shock. Ninguno de los dos habló por un rato.

xXxXxXx

Kurt habia quedado mudo, no quería ilusionarse otra vez con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo. No lo haría de nuevo. Pero de igual modo no podía hablar.

Adam, que estaba sentado a su lado, se preocupó. Él había llegado a la casa de Kurt a pasar el rato después del trabajo de medio tiempo. Mientras veían una vez más Moulling Rouge y se besaban en la cama, habia sonado**Teenage Dream**en la habitación. Adam se habia extrañado por eso, el antiguo tono de llamada de Kurt era **Paparazzi de Gaga** y no **Teenage Dream de Katy**. Kurt le conto una resumida historia de cómo habia encontrado el celular, bueno, básicamente le dijo 'un celular perdido' se encogió de hombros y contesto con un 'Hola'. Repitió lo mismo al no recibir respuesta, pero cuando habia contestado, básicamente quedo mudo.

_No, no de nuevo, Kurt, no de nuevo_, pensó Adam celosamente. Le quito el teléfono a Kurt y dijo.

"Hola, tu eres el dueño del teléfono, ¿no es así?" mientras que Kurt bajaba la mirada.

"Oh...s-si, gracias por encontrarlo" contesto la voz un poco desilusionada.

"Bueno, ¿cuándo y dónde?" pregunto fríamente Adam.

"Hmm, bueno, hoy a las 5, en el mismo parque en el que lo encontraste" dijo dudoso.

"Nos vemos" y cortó.

Luego de un momento de silenció, Adam habló.

"Yo iré"

"No...Será mejor que..." pero Adam no lo dejó terminar.

"Kurt, de verdad no me molesta" respondió mientras se acomodaba para volver a ver Moulling Rouge.

"No" dijo decidido, Adam abrió la boca, pero Kurt no lo dejó hablar "Yo iré Adam, es mi responsabilidad, gracias por decidir donde y cuando pero yo iré" y Adam evito la mirada de Kurt. "Además..." continuó Kurt con una voz seductora que estremecía y excitaba a Adam "...tienes que descansar para seguir con lo que no terminamos" dijo Kurt en el oído de Adam. Él asintió frenéticamente y salió de la habitación rumbo a su casa. Aun sentía celos, pero sabía de que el hombre del teléfono no era el hombre que Kurt habia estado buscando por cinco años, era casi imposible.

Y Kurt, Kurt no quería estar muy entusiasmado, pero lo estaba, y no sabía por qué.

xXxXxXx

Blaine seguía con el teléfono en la mano, y sus amigos lo miraban preocupados.

"Blaine, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Jeff mirando a Nick y a Blaine.

"SI" contesto, un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Los otros dos warblers asintieron dudosos. Blaine le entrego el teléfono a Jeff dándole un casi inaudible 'gracias' y se fue directo a su habitación.

Cuando ya estaba en su habitación, se acostó en su cama, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Thad no estaba. Estaba muy ocupado recordando viejo tiempos. Sonrió feliz al recordarlos hasta que se durmió. Aun eran las 1 de la tarde. Faltaban cuatro horas.

xXxXxXx

Kurt se preparó algo de comer, intentando no pensar en el encuentro, pero fallando de todas formas. Era imposible no pensar en eso. ¿Y si fuera él?, ¿si en verdad es él? NO. No de nuevo. No otra vez. Esta vez no. No se ilusionaría. Y con eso llamó a Adam, ya habían pasado dos horas y Adam ya debería haber descansado, además, el quería tener sexo con su novio para olvidar al estúpido teléfono.

XxxxxX

"Te amo tanto" decía Adam mientras embestía rápidamente al castaño.

"A-amor, estoy t-tan cerca" respondía Kurt. Ambos estaban en la casa de Adam, en su cama, completamente sudados, tocando y besando sus cuerpos calientes. El orgasmo les llego a ambos al mismo tiempo, Adam en el interior de Kurt y él entre medio de ambos.

Después de un rato, ambos estaban acostados, abrazados en la cama. Respirando lentamente y a ratos suspirando. Hasta que Kurt vio, en la cómoda, una foto de él con Adam, abrazado, en un día en el que fueron solo ellos dos a la playa en el verano, sonrió, ese habia sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Justo al lado de eso, estaba un pequeño reloj en el que avisaba que eran las 4:30 PM.

"Mierda" susurró y se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se ponía su ropa.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto rápidamente Adam.

"Faltan treinta minutos para las cinco" y Adam suspiro, dándose la vuelta. "No tardare, Adam, iré a mi casa, me daré una ducha y me cambiare de ropa, iré a entregar el celular y volveré para estar todo lo que reste del día juntos" y con eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Adam suspiro y volvió a dormir.

xXxXxXx

Blaine se despertó y se froto los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Thad estaba en uno de los escritorios de la habitación, en su computadora portátil. Blaine se sentó, y comenzó a mover el cuello para los lados.

"Thad, ¿qué hora es?" preguntó con la voz ronca.

"Las 2:30" respondió distraídamente viendo la hora en el portátil.

Blaine fue al cuarto de baño y se ducho. Con una toalla en la cadera, salió y en busca de su ropa. Cuando la encontró volvió al baño y se vistió, se vio en el espejo y lleno su pelo de gel para domar sus rizos. Al salir, chequeo la hora en el reloj del portátil de Thad '3:00' y salió. Cuando entro a su auto, salió del estacionamiento de la Academia y fue a Ohio. Tal vez llegaría a las 4:30 y tendría que esperar por su teléfono. Pero no importaba. Al fin lo tendría de nuevo.


	3. Capitulo 3 - Recuerdos 1

_**Capitulo 3**_

Un pequeño niño de seis años, de ojos azules y piel blanca, se encontraba en una de las ramas de un árbol, era una gran altura para él niño. Él se encontraba esperando a su madre, Elizabeth, que en ese momento estaba haciendo las compras.

Otro niño, de, tal vez, la misma edad, con ojos avellana, moreno y cabello rizado caminaba junto a su madre por el parque, entre varios árboles.

"Blaine, hijo, ¿por qué no vas a jugar mientras yo compró algunas cosas?" preguntó Paulina, su madre. En una de sus manos tenía su cartera con dinero, y la otra estaba sosteniendo la mano del pequeño moreno. Él asistió y fue dando pequeños saltitos hasta perderse entre los árboles. La madre caminó hasta una pequeña tienda y entró.

Blaine estaba feliz, le encantaba acompañar a su madre a hacer las compras, bueno, le encantaba acompañarla hasta afuera y después jugar un rato en el parque lleno de árboles. Pero a él le daban miedo las alturas, por eso nunca se subía en ellos. Siempre que veía a alguien encima de uno, le asustada, pero no decía nada y se alejaba. **Pero cuando vio a ese niño, su piel se veía como la porcelana, y su madre le había dicho que la porcelana se rompería en mil pedazos sí se caía, como cuando a él por accidente se le cayó una taza en la que tomaba leche**. Al ver al chico porcelana casi se le detiene el corazón del susto. _Es muy lindo para romperse_, él pensó.

"¡Hey! Tú. ¿Acaso estás loco?" le preguntó gritando para llamar su atención. El pequeño de porcelana lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Que sí estás loco, te puedes caer y te puedes romper. Ven aquí, ¡ahora!" le dijo con unos grandes ojos.

"¿Y quién se supone que eres tú para decirme que hacer?" preguntó molesto cruzándose de brazos. Quién se creía él para mandarlo. Sus padres eran los únicos.

"Oh, s-soy Blaine" dijo avergonzado con sus pequeñas mejillas rosadas mirando hacia abajo. Ni siquiera se conocían y el moreno se había preocupado.

"Bueno, Blaine" dijo aún molesto "tú no eres mi madre para decirme que hacer"

"P-Pero te puedes romper" dijo con un puchero y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, lágrimas queriendo salir. Parecía un cachorro bajo la lluvia.

"Oh...hey, lo siento" dijo preocupado, realmente preocupado. "no era mi intención hacerte llorar" Blaine había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente "Mira, me bajare, ¿ok? Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora. Mi madre me ayudó a subir, pero ella está en el mercado" y el moreno subió la mirada sonriendo.

"¡Yo puedo ayudarte a bajar!" y después frunció el ceño al igual que el otro pequeño.

"¿Como lo harás?" preguntó.

"No lo sé" dijo otra vez con un puchero. Miró al 'niño porcelana' y luego de pensar un rato, extendió sus brazos hacia arriba. "Yo te atrapare, lánzate" él niño ojiazul abrió exageradamente sus ojos.

"¡Ahora eres tú el que está loco!...son como..."trató de acordarse el número que le había enseñado su padre" cian...cion...cien metros de altura" dijo, exagerando. En realidad eran un metro y medio, un poco más. Pero al ser pequeños lo encontraban muy alto.

"No te preocupes, yo nunca dejare que algo que te pase, yo te cuidaré" dijo sonriendo. Él niño otro pequeño le sonrió, dudoso, pero no le gustaba ver llorar al moreno. Apoyo sus manos en la madera, se dio impuso con sus brazos y saltó. El moreno abrió aún más sus brazos. Ambos niños cayeron en el pasto, el ojiazul encima del moreno. El pequeño ojiazul tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que el otro. Al abrirlos se encontraron frente a frente, demasiada cerca, sus frentes juntas. Ambos se pusieron rojos completamente. Él pequeño rápidamente se puso de pie, aún rojo. Le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Él niño la tomó y se puso de pie.

"Gracias" dijo el pequeño de porcelana. Sus mejillas ya rosas. Estaba avergonzado. Algunos niños le decían que parecía niña, y que las niñas se daban besos con niños. Algo que a él le pareció totalmente asqueroso. Pero al estar cerca de Blaine, algo había ocurrido dentro de él.

"No hay problema" dijo el otro. El ojiazul estaba mirando alrededor del parque, no había nadie. Sólo ellos dos. Volvió a mirar al moreno y ahí recién se dio cuenta de lo preciosos que eran sus ojos.

"Tienes unos ojos hermosos" dijo el moreno antes de que lo pudiera decir el ojiazul. Al decirlo se volvió a ruborizar y bajo la mirada.

"Tú también" le dijo el otro. Ambos se miraron otra vez. No podían dejar de observar sus ojos. Imposible. Ambos estaban hechizados por los ojos del otro.

"Kurt...Kurt, ¿dónde estás?" lo llamó su madre. Los dos pequeños salieron del hechizo y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía para voz.

"Mamá, estoy aquí...estoy con...Blaine" la mujer apareció entre los árboles. Blaine la encontró muy parecida a Kurt. Piel blanca, pelo castaño, pero sus ojos eran grises. Kurt sólo tenía pequeñas líneas grises y verdes en sus perfectos ojos.

"Blaine?...oh...hola Blaine" lo saludó amablemente. "Hey, Blaine, tú madre te ha estado buscando. Será mejor que vallas con ella. Kurt vendrá otra vez mañana, así ustedes pueden volver a jugar juntos" dijo con una sonrisa. El moreno asistió con una inmensa sonrisa. Volteó y miró a Kurt.

"Adiós Kurt"

"No" el niño dijo serio, lo que extraño al moreno y lo miró dolido. "Nunca te diré adiós, Blaine. Nos vemos" dijo. Se acerco, le dio un beso en las mejillas y se fue al lado de su madre que los miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Los dos se fueron y Blaine se quedó unos minutos más ahí, para luego reaccionar y ir hasta dónde su madre.

Paulina y Elizabeth se habían conocido mientras buscaban manzanas. Sus hijos adoraban las manzanas y sí se iban sin ellas, sus hijos llorarían por horas.

...

_Gracias por leer._

_De verdad les agradecería si pudieran dejar algún review._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4 - El encuentro**_

Por la ventanilla del auto, el pelinegro alcanzo a ver una acogedora tienda de café. '_The Lima Bean' _era su nombre, y como aun quedaba media hora para las cinco al haber llegado antes de lo esperado ¿Por que no?. Estaciono su auto cerca, y se dirigió a tomar un café. Al entrar, un aroma delicioso le lleno sus pulmones, un aroma dulce. Se puso en la fila, y espero mientras esta avanzaba. Después de unos momentos se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana de la tienda con su café en la mano. Sentía la mirada de alguien en él que le hacía sentir un poco incomodo, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se relajo mientras el líquido dulce y caliente lo llenaba. Se acomodo en el asiento y continúo tomando su exquisito café, olvidando completamente su encuentro para que le devolvieran su teléfono.

XxXxXxX

_¿Acaso habia llegado muy temprano? NO_. El castaño ya llevaba treinta minutos esperando y nada, el estúpido dueño del estúpido teléfono no llegaba, ¿acaso era una broma? Furioso se puso de pie y se fue a su auto, que idiota habia sido. Mierda, estaba tan cabreado, un buen café en _The Lima Bean _lo calmaría.

Al llegar a esa tienda tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero sin importarle entró. Fue hacia donde su amiga, Rachel, atendía.

"Hola, Rachel" saludó. Ella estaba algo ida y no contesto. "¡Rachel!" y su amiga se volteo a verlo.

"Kurt, lo siento" se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella sabía de su historia con Blaine, y al ver a aquel chico de pelo negro engominado completamente cubriendo sus rizos, ojos miel y tez morena le hizo acordar al amigo del castaño. Mucho, pero si se equivocaba dañaría a Kurt dándole falsas esperanzas. "Creo que estoy algo distraída" comentó con una pequeña risita. Su amigo la miro con una ceja alzada, extrañado.

"¿Ok? ¿Puedes darme la orden de siempre?" Preguntó, necesitaba ese café, aun no olvidaba el motivo por el que estaba enojado.

"¿Estás bien? Te noto algo...algo molesto" ella lo conocía muy bien. Desde hace años eran amigos y era casi imposible mentirse el uno al otro. Alguna molestia era rápidamente percibida por el otro. El castaño suspiro.

"Hmm, un estúpido olvido su teléfono en un parque que está de paso a mi casa, yo lo encontré, al rato llamaron..." dijo y soltó una risita "...era Cooper Anderson, el de los anuncios de internet, pero no le creí, según él, el teléfono era de su hermano, no me dijo el nombre. Después llamaron otra vez y era el dueño, me dijo que..." pero el dueño de la tienda y jefe de Rachel lo interrumpió.

"Disculpe, señor, pero está retrasando la fila" dijo molesto. Kurt bufó y susurro 'te cuento luego' y fue a esperar su café. Al rato estaba tomando su café, disfrutándolo. Ya estaba más calmado. Se puso a revisar su teléfono. Tenía 5 llamadas perdidas –2 de Adam y 3 de su padre –y 2 mensajes. El primero era de su padre preocupado de no estar en casa y que Adam estaba ahí, a lo que el respondió que llegaría para la cena. El segundo de Adam, también preocupado, habia pasado mucho tiempo y él aun no llegaba, respondió lo mismo que a su padre. Lo guardo en el bolsillo junto con el otro teléfono.

"K-Kurt..." murmuro una tímida y esperanzada voz a su lado. Al voltearse quedo paralizado y perplejo, ahí estaba él, ahí estaba Blaine, su mejor amigo de la infancia, su alma gemela.

"Bla-Blaine" suspiro entrecortadamente, y rápidamente se levanto abrazando a su amigo el que se lo devolvió de inmediato aferrándose del otro. Cinco años habían pasado. Cinco años de los que se había separado. Cinco años difíciles para ambos. Tenían tanto de que hablar, tanto que contarse el uno al otro. "Blaine, te habia extrañado tanto" murmuró.

"Kurt, también te habia extrañado, tanto...tanto...tanto" decía Blaine con los ojos cristalinos. Muchos clientes y trabajadores miraban la escena extrañados, pero Rachel no, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa.

"Hey, no quería hacerte llorar" dijo Kurt recordando cuando eran pequeños y el moreno soltó una risita con lágrimas que no salían de sus ojos. "Ven, siéntate" Le aconsejo el castaño.

"Claro" y se sentaron juntos en la mesa en la que se encontraba el ojiazul, unidos por sus manos. El silencio los gobernó, solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno se atrevía a romper ese cómodo ambiente de tranquilidad. "Así que...Hm... ¿Como estas?" preguntó finalmente el moreno, apretando un poco más la mano de su amigo, a él siempre le habia gustado tomarse de las manos con Kurt, desde que eran pequeños.

"Ah, Blaine, creo que estoy un poco asombrado, desde que te fuiste..."se arrepintió de decir eso al ver como Blaine bajaba la mirada"...bueno, desde que no nos vemos siempre habia tratado de contactarte, pero es como si hubieras desaparecido de la tierra"

"Bueno, tu sabes, mis padres" respondió Blaine. El castaño claro que sabía de los padres de Blaine, de lo conservadores que eran, bueno, el padre de Blaine era. A Nicolás nunca le habia gustado la amistad entre ellos dos, y mucho menos cuando Blaine le habia dicho que era gay, Nicolás pensó que era culpa de Kurt que su hijo era un 'marica', así que obligando a la familia, se mudaron del estado. Muy lejos, separando a los amigos.

"Tu padre, lo sé" dijo.

"Sí, bueno, como mis padres ya no podían estar juntos, era como si fueran unos totales desconocidos en la casa mi madre decidió que era mejor separarse, y con el dinero se mudo hasta Westerville" dijo mordiéndose el labio.

"Oh, ¿enserio?" pregunto incrédulo. Ellos estaban muy enamorados, o eso era lo que el creía. Suspiró "Tenemos tanto de que hablar" luego de hablar unos minutos preguntó "¿Y hace cuanto estas en Westerville?" estaba emocionado, Ohio y Westerville estaban a unas dos horas de distancia.

"Cinco meses"

"¡CINCO MESES?!" gritó "Y ¿p-por qué nunca viniste a... a... a visitarme?" susurró. Como eso era posible, su 'mejor amigo' nunca lo visito.

"Lo siento, Kurt, pero no podía visitarte" el castaño lo miro, preguntándole '_por que_' con la mirada "Es que estaba preocupado" el castaño alzo una ceja.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Estaba preocupado de que tuvieras otro mejor amigo, que ya no me recordaras y me trataras como un completo desconocido" murmuró. Kurt ladeo su cabeza suspirando.

"Bla..." pero el moreno lo corto.

"Pero siempre venia a Ohio, pensando en que nos encontráramos por accidente y que volviéramos a ser los mejores amigos, comenzando de cero, comenzando de nuevo" comentó Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa, tenía esperanzas de volver a ser lo que alguna vez fueron de pequeños, ellos aun podían ser mejores amigos.


End file.
